Return of the Queen
by Rising Fang
Summary: Since fairy god kids have been making wishes that have made more people upset instead of happy, Jorgen has had to alter Da Rules to make sure it never happens again. However this causes Timmy to have to relive his alter ego, Timantha, his feminine side.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents, the amazing Butch Hartman does.**

"What do you mean you won't be here for the rest of the week?" Timmy shouted at the two flying personages before him.

"Sorry Timmy, but Jorgen has called all the fairies back to Fairy World to talk about Da Rules," Wanda explained to her distraught godchild, "but don't worry, we're sure you'll do just fine without us for week."

"No I won't, my parents are leaving this week to go on some ski trip and I'm going to be stuck here with Vicki!" Timmy said panicking and chewing his fingernails clean off his hands.

"Oh, we're sorry sport, but the last time a fairy bailed on one of Jorgen's rants, well..." Wanda and Cosmo exchanged concerned glances at each other, "we can't say, it'll jack up the rating of this story to much."

"What? First you guys are leaving me alone for a week and now you're breaking the fourth wall? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"

"How's about this, make a wish that will last you all week to keep yourself happy." Wanda said with a pitying smile on her face."

Timmy was about to open his mouth but was rudely interrupted by Wanda, "No emergency wands or magic copy machines, we're not making those mistakes again."

"Curses," Timmy muttered under his breath, "well how about-"

This time it was Cosmo that interrupted Timmy, "Snow cone machine? Hot Tub? Oriental buffet? A big screen TV to go on the wall across from your bed?" As Cosmo said the items they all appeared in various places in Timmy's room.

"Thanks Cosmo, and those are all good and can stay where they are, but I need something that will help me survive against Vicki. It also needs to be vague enough to abuse, but specific enough to keep me out of trouble." Timmy said, thinking about what possible wish he could make to assist him while his Fairy God Parents were gone. Then it finally struck him, it was a real wonder why he never made this wish before. "Alright Cosmo, Wanda, I have the perfect wish," Timmy exclaimed boldly, " I wish that every time I'm in trouble I'll be able to find a way to save myself using my own means."

"Ooh, that is a good wish," Cosmo said and smiled dumbly to his wife. With a quick flash of their wands and a smoky poof the wish was completed.

"Well we have to go now," Wanda said while looking at a watch on her arm, "be good and stay out of trouble okay?" With that, Cosmo and Wanda disappeared with a poof, leaving Timmy alone in his room.

Timmy let out a sigh and slumped over to his window. The sun was setting, causing all of the buildings and trees to cast long and depressing shadows over the neighborhood. The warm summer air flowed freely into his room, making the silence of it all the more miserable. It was going to be a long week. He didn't feel like hanging out with AJ or Chester, he just wanted Cosmo and Wanda back to bring life back to his home.

"TWERP!"

Timmy quickly snapped out of his funk as he heard the horrid sound of who would surely be his executioner. Footsteps could be heard going up the staircase towards Timmy's room. In a frenzied panic Timmy looked around for any means of escape. Just as his doorknob was turning Timmy decided to test in vague wish and started to climb out the window.

"Here's VICKI!" Vicki yelled as she popped her head into Timmy's room, but the room was empty. Vicki stepped into the room and looked under the bed, inside the closet, and even the bathroom, but Timmy was no where in sight. Suddenly Vicki sniffed the air and turned her attention to something in the room. "Why does the twerp have a oriental buffet in his room?"

Outside, Timmy was carefully crawling along the side of his roof, careful not to alert Vicki to his whereabouts. He had to find a way down, but then what? He would have to come back and deal with Vicki eventually. Timmy didn't want to think about it, instead he made his way to the back of the house and jumped to the tree house. Or at least, he would have if his wish worked the way he thought it did, instead his hand barely made contact with a branch. Panic quickly washing over Timmy, he fastened his grip on the branch and was able to swing off the tree and crash into the backyard with minimal damage.

"Ow! What the heck? I thought the wish would let me jump farther than that." Timmy grumbled to himself, rubbing his hand which now had a long shallow gash going along it.

"What was that sound?" Vicki said from inside the house. She had heard a loud thumping sound from the backyard and was going to investigate.

"Uh oh, no time to worry about my hand now, I gotta get out of here!" Timmy said as he quickly got off the ground and ran for the gate. "Wait, she might expect me to use the gate. I have to find another way out."

Timmy looked around the yard and saw some crates stacked along the farthest end of the backyard fence. Without taking time to think it over Timmy quickly ran towards the crates and started to climb up them. When he reached the top of the fence he took a leap of faith towards the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy landed on the other side of the fence with a soft thud. Without any hesitation he quickly ran far away from his home, traveling through the streets of his neighborhood. He didn't know where he was going to go, if he went to any of his friends' houses Vicki would be sure to track him down. After traveling a good distance away from his house Timmy noticed that he was leaving a blood trail, his hand was releasing the occasional drop of blood causing a scattered path to lead right towards him. In the distance he could hear Vicki tracking the bodily fluid to him.

"That's right Doidle, find the twerp," were the words Timmy heard as he saw Vicki and her demon dog coming from behind a corner.

Timmy knew if he tried to hid now Doidle would get a lock on his scent. In a frenzied rush Timmy tried to come up with a plan on how he could escape. Suddenly he had an idea. He quickly threw his hat into a nearby tree and then started to run into the park which was across the street, being sure to bandage his injured hand with his shirt to make sure he wouldn't make a new trail. Panting and wheezing, Timmy charged down the park and into the woods at the end of it. He made his way through the towering trees, not knowing where the forest path would take him.

Back at where Timmy had abandoned his hat Vicki and Doidle could be seen attacking a tree. As Vicki gave it a forceful tackle Timmy's hat fell out. Doidle bent down to sniff it vigorously while Vicki went to pick it from off the ground. "That twerp, he diverted us!" Vicki snarled as she tossed the hat for Doidle to tear to shreds, "Just you wait boy, I'LL FIND YOU!"

Timmy fell to the ground as he tripped on a tree root. He was tired, he was injured, he wanted to go home, but he knew that Vicki would be there waiting for him. Even in his current condition Timmy knew he would be in a far worse scenario if Vicki got a hold of him. Slowly Timmy peeled himself off the ground, it was getting dark and he wasn't sure he could find his way back home with the limited lighting. Since it was a warm night Timmy decided it wouldn't kill him to just sleep out in the woods, heck, anything was better than going back to have Vicki finish him off. Gently Timmy leaned against a moss covered tree and slumped down to the ground and closed his eyes. The air was crisp and clean in those woods, and a gentle breeze passed along his face making him feel at peace. The night sky could barely be seen through the thick canopy of leaves that the trees created. The whole scene felt serene and safe, and before he knew it, Timmy was sound asleep.

Timmy woke up to the sound of a chorus of birds. He opened his eyes slowly as the sunlight was incredibly bright to behold. The air of the day had already escalated to a rather warm temperature, and the sound of traffic near the woods appeared to be busy. Timmy groggily turned his head to look at his watch, which was cracked by the previous day's exploits, and saw that it was already the middle of the afternoon. Timmy struggled to get himself off the ground, glad to see that Vicki hadn't harvested him in the night. With a healthy groan Timmy stretched his arms towards the heavens and decided to make his way back to town. He would have to find a way to get food since there was no way he could go home to eat. Perhaps he would go to the mall and mooch off of the free samples that some of the food vendors handed out. With a firm resolve Timmy headed back to town.

As Timmy went down the street everyone he passed gave him odd looks. Some younger girls ran away from the sight of him. Now, Timmy knew he wasn't popular with the ladies, heck, some would go out of the way to point and laugh at him, but this was the first time that they ever ran in terror from him. Then it was all made clear to Timmy as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a store window. He was a mess. Without his hat to keep his hair under control his hair was flailing about in a horribly sloppy manner, his clothes were torn and shredded, he had dirt and grass stains lining the majority of his body, and his right arm (as well as most of his shirt) was thickly encrusted with dried blood.

Timmy quickly jumped back in terror from the sight of his own visage, but he quickly shrugged it off. Since when did he care what a bunch of strangers though of his appearance? As Timmy made it to the mall he decided to clean himself off a bit. He really didn't care about what others thought, but he just felt dirty, well, dirtier than usual. He quickly made his way to a restroom and was able to wash off most of the blood and dirt. There wasn't much he could do about his clothes and, without his hat, his hair hung carelessly off his head. When Timmy finished cleaning himself he made his way to the food court.

The mall wasn't very busy, seeing as it was a weekday. Only a few people could be found window shopping, and even fewer people were actually purchasing things from the shops. Whatever, the less people to see Timmy in his current condition the better. Finally Timmy had arrived at the food court. There was no one there and none of the businesses were handing out free samples. "Well dang," Timmy thought to himself. He was about to leave when he saw something cross his field of vision. In the very corner of the food court was a single boy with two bowls of ice cream sitting at a table. The boy was wearing a red cap, a purple sweater, and red jeans... Why did those clothes seem so familiar to him? Timmy decided to get a better look at who this person could be. As he got closer he realized who it was.

"Trixie Tang?" Timmy couldn't help saying within earshot of her.

Trixie's head quickly looked around for the source of the voice, a smile on beamed across her face. Then she looked down to see Timmy and her smile quickly turned into a depressed frown. She slowly slumped her head back down to look at her melting ice cream.

"Oh, it's you. I thought you were someone else," Trixie said, almost sounding like she was going to cry at any minute. She quietly turned her attention back the her melting dairy product, which looked like it hadn't been touched in a while.

"Are you okay Trixie? You look like some thing's bothering you." Timmy said trying to comfort the distraught girl.

"You sure you want to listen to this? It's a long story."

"I don't see why not. I don't have anywhere to go, not even home."

"Fine, sit." Trixie said, pointing towards the seat opposite of her. As Timmy sat down Trixie slid one of the half melted bowls of ice cream towards him.

"Let's see..." Trixie began, "it was a year or so ago, on my birthday. I was tired of the hustle and bustle of preparing for my party, and Veronica was being more clingy than usual, so I decided to run off for a little while. Now, I have a little secret of running of in boy's clothes to go and do boy's things, as you can tell by the way I'm dressed. By the way, if you tell anyone about this I'll have to hire people to hurt you. Anyway, as I was saying, I ran off to go do some boy things.

After eating a mountain of junk food I decided to check out the comic shop, to see if they had the new issue of Skull Squisher. You can only imagine how excited I was when I saw they did, but as I was going to grab it another girl had grabbed it. We wrestled a little to see who would get it. Unfortunately she didn't care for condition of the comics cover page, so she tore the comic clean out of my hand. With a satisfied smirk she laughed and was about to rub it in my face, but she stopped when she noticed I was a girl. If she was that shocked to see another girl in a comic shop, you could probably guess how surprised I was to see her. There I was, disguised as a boy and sneaking around just to buy a comic, while she was out and about in her skirt and ponytail doing the same thing shamelessly. I was actually really envious of how she could be that brave. I wanted to know how she did it, so we quickly became friends.

Before I knew it she was dragging me to do all the things I was originally too afraid to do alone. We went to the arcade, watched wrestling, read comics, it was all so exciting to know that I was no longer enjoying these things in secret! When the day was over I invited that amazing girl to my party as my guest of honor, but... but..." as Trixie was trying to finish this last sentence her eyes filled with tears and she was trying desperately to choke them back.

Timmy put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "What happened?"

"SHE NEVER SHOWED UP!" Trixie exclaimed now openly bawling, "I keep thinking that maybe something must have come up, that she must have had something really important get in her way! I've been coming to the mall in disguise every week since then, hoping I'll see her! I want to see her, act like nothing happened, and hang out like we did. I'll never forget! Her pink bow, her red skirt, her buck teeth, oh that girl, TIMANTHA!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents, the amazing Butch Hartman does.**

Timmy's eyes opened wide with shock. Timantha? That one time gig? He had forgotten all about his previous gender bending experience. He knew that Trixie considered his female side her friend, but to have pushed Trixie to result to scoping out the mall on a weekly basis? That was too much. Timmy didn't know what to do. Trixie was just sitting there with her face in her palms, crying an river, and Timmy couldn't do anything. Well, he could, but he didn't knowing that it was entirely his fault that Trixie was pushed this far. It was awkward, there he was with the girl of his dreams, virtually alone in a mall food court, and yet he couldn't bring himself to comfort her. It was all too much for Timmy to handle, so while Trixie was still drowning herself in a pool of her own tears he simply walked away. It was a slow silent walk. Yet it felt like Timmy's feet were made of lead, and each step made a horrible echo within his soul, as he walked away from his life long crush in her time of need.

*Sniff* "Sorry you had to see that, it feels good to let it out," Trixie said raising her head out of her arms, only to notice that she was now alone, "Timmy? Where'd you go?"

Warm water splashed over Timmy as he entered his bathtub. He had snuck back into his room through the window he had left open when he first escaped. Vicki was out taking another babysitting job since her last "client" had flown the coop. Timmy knew she wouldn't be back anytime soon since she would still charge his parents the full babysitting fee, regardless if she was watching him or not. Timmy silently stewed within the tub, cleansing himself of the dirt that was now embedded on his skin. It was silent, and the silence made Timmy dwell on the last few days. He didn't want to remember what had happened at the mall. Sure, he could now officially say that he had ice cream with Trixie Tang, but he would also have to say he abandoned her when she needed comfort. The problem was, he was the cause of her pain even though she didn't know it. He didn't think that his one day as a girl would leave such an emotional scar on the girl he cared about. He hated himself. The only way he could think of to make things right would be to live the rest of his life as Timantha, but then he would never get the chance of being Trixie's boyfriend, not that that was likely in the first place. Besides, he didn't like being a girl. The last time he was female he deliberately avoided using the restroom for 24 hours. Timmy didn't like the topic his mind was on so he immersed his head into the bathwater, trying to drown out his own thoughts.

After his bath Timmy enters his room. He was garbed in his pajamas and was ready to go to bed for the night. If there was any way to get his mind off of his troubles it was in the magical world of sleep. Oh how Timmy enjoyed the world of sleep. It was the only place where he didn't need to worry about other peoples well beings, or about what others thought of him. With a powerful leap Timmy jumped into his bed and entangled himself within the sheets. The warm night air filtered into his room through his open window, creating a comfortable aura. Timmy stared at the ceiling for a while, then at his hand which had that awful cut going along the surface of his skin, then back at the ceiling. What would the next day hold for him? He felt terrible about what he did to Trixie, even if it was unintentional. He just wished that he could close his eyes and never wake up, to stay in that wonderful world of sleep. Slowly Timmy's eyes grew heavy and he drifted off to that amazing place called sleep.

In Fairy World the streets were empty. All of the traffic of fairies was gone. The houses were dark and not a single trace of life could be found, except for one place, Fairy City Hall. It was a large, dome shaped building, made to seat the entire fairy population. Inside countless fairies could be seen lining all of the seats, which circled around a large platform in the center. On the platform could be seen a large figure holding an even larger books.

"Attention puny fairies!" Jorgen's voice boomed across the whole audience, "we have some new rules to discuss! We have designed these new rules to ensure that fairy magic will in no way be related to any child's misery! Fairy magic was meant to make all kids happy, not just our god kids! You will now all be given a new copy of DA RULES!"

Jorgen raised his wand to the air and several million poofs occurred. In the arms of all the fairies could be found a large golden book. The new copy of DA Rules was a good deal bigger than the old copy. The books even totted a fancy new color scheme, instead of purple with gold lettering, it was now gold with purple lettering!

"Now let us go through the new rules!" Jorgen began.

"Wait!" a young looking fairy with blue hair interrupted.

"Who dares interrupt Jorgen Von Strangle?" Jorgen shouted looking at the tiny fairy that dared to cut Jorgen's rant short.

"S-sorry, but we can't possibly go over all the rules, we have our god kids to get back to, and besides, I'm sure you have much better thing to do than talk to us lower fairies... like oiling your muscles." The fairy said nervously.

"Hmm... good point. Fine, I'll just go over the major key points." Jorgen said, "Now then the major changes to DA RULES are as follows:

No child may wish to extend a holiday. Seriously, the holiday mascots still wont shut up about that one 'Endless Christmas' fiasco/

Next, any wish that is about to put a child in harm will quickly be poofed away. So make sure your kids don't wish for anything silly, like being able to beat up the school bully. First of all, if they're so weak that they need to wish for strength then they shouldn't fight a bully. Second, they should run away like little girls if they want to protect themselves, and not rely on their fairies for every little thing.

Finally, we're extending the "You can't wish away love" rule. We are now expanding it to "You can't wish away true friends" rule. If any of you have granted any wishes that have separated friends then SHAME ON YOU!

By tomorrow morning any wishes that you granted that have contradicted these rules will be undone. If you kids have any problems with that, TOO BAD! HAHAHA!" and with that Jorgen poofed away.

The other fairies started to file out of the room, each conversing with each other. The fairies were either happy with the new rules, or incredibly angry with them. As for a certain pink fairy, she was busy calculating.

"Whatcha doin'?" Cosmo asked his wife.

"This isn't good Cosmo," Wanda said, "knowing how many wishes Timmy makes, and what kinds of wishes Timmy makes, there's no way to tell how drastically the world could change as a result of these new rules."

"Ah relax babe, I'm sure it won't be too bad. Remember, no wish can interfere with the well being of any other kid." Cosmo said, actually making sense for one time in his life.

"I sure hope you're right."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents, the amazing Butch Hartman does.**

Sunlight burst through Timmy's window and settled down gently upon his figure. He stirred slightly in the bed as he was regaining consciousness. Slowly he opened his eyes to look at his clock to see what time it was. His clock must have been broken, it looked like it was the beginning of the next week. Well, whatever it was it would have to wait. Timmy needed to use the bathroom and it didn't matter what day or what week it was. With a scratch here and a yawn there, he pulled himself out of his bed, only to be greeted by his fairies.

"Hey, look who's awake! Wow, look at those bed sores, he was asleep for a long time," Cosmo said stupidly as he was taking in Timmy's visage.

"Oh, leave him alone Cosmo. 'Morning sport, look there are some things we need to tell you..." Wanda started but was interrupted by Timmy.

"Welcome back guys, but it's gotta wait. I need to pee," Timmy stated as he headed to his bathroom.

"Wait Timmy! You should really listen to us before you..." Wanda hurriedly said, but Timmy had already closed the door to his restroom.

"I don't think he's going to like what he sees," Cosmo told his wife.

"I KNOW he won't like what he sees," Wanda exclaimed.

Cosmo and Wanda didn't have to wait long until a scream was heard coming from the bathroom Timmy had just entered. With a large slam Timmy through the door open, almost knocking it off it's hinges. There stood Timmy, but something was off... His hair was longer than it should have been, it went all the way down to his shoulders. Also, he seemed thinner, had clearer skin, eyelashes were longer and thicker, and all of his features seemed rounder and less jagged. It was almost as if he were a-

"WHY AM I A GIRL?" Timmy yelled at his fairy god parents.

"You mean you weren't before?" Cosmo blurted out.

"Shut up Cosmo," Wanda told her husband, "that's what we wanted to talk to you about sport. You see, Jorgen undid all wishes that contradicted the new set of rules he put in place. Here take a look."

Wanda then poofed a new copy of Da Rules into Timmy's arms, almost crushing him in the process. Timmy quickly cracked open the book to see what new rule would cause him to wake up as a girl.

"Lets see..." Timmy mumbled to himself, "no infinite holidays... no wishing harm to any kids... can't wish away friendship... There's nothing in here about me being a girl! No, you know what? This is stupid. I wish I were a boy again!"

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands but they made the most unflattering pooting sound and then went limp.

"Looks like the new rules don't agree with Timmy," Cosmo said.

"WHAT!" Timmy shouted, "I wish Jorgen was here so I could give him a piece of my mind!"

Cosmo and Wanda bit their lips nervously as they raised their wands this time. With a big smoky poof Jorgen was in the room, in a very compromising position. Apparently Jorgen had just finished taking a shower of some sort, because he was dressed in nothing but a bath towel.

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT THE GREAT JORGEN VON STRANGLE IN HIS TIME OF CLEANSING!" Jorgen's voice boomed. "Only one person could be that stupid," Jorgen said and turned to look at Timmy, "Timmy Turn-"

Jorgen stopped himself as he saw a small girl with buck teeth giving him a very harsh glare. Jorgen was silent, then proceeded to talk, "I'm very sorry little girl, I thought you were an annoying little boy with a very silly god parent."

"I AM A BOY! I'M TIMMY TURNER!" Timmy exclaimed, incredibly agitated by Jorgen's last statement.

Jorgen stood there in silence with a vacant look upon his face. Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other nervously, while Timmy stood there stewing in his own anger. Suddenly Jorgen started to burst out laughing, causing the very foundation of the house to shake violently.

"TIMMY TURNER! WHY ARE YOU A SISSY LITTLE GIRL!" Jorgen howled out in between laughs.

"That's what I want to know! I tried to wish myself back, but your stupid new rules wont let me!" Timmy said pointing at Jorgen and holding up the copy of Da Rules he had.

"Oh, I see. Yeah, I've been getting a lot of complaints lately. Well let's see what the problem is..." Jorgen said taking out a small scanning device out of thin air and holding it up to Timmy, "it says here that Da Rules undid a wish where you wished yourself back into a boy. Looks like you became good friends with someone the last time you were a girl."

"What? But I have a lot more friends as a boy! Shouldn't Da Rules cancel the wish were I accidentally made to be a girl?"

"The scanner shows that your current friends would still be your friends even if you were a girl. So that means the person you became friends with when you were a girl must be an incredibly shallow person, who doesn't have very many real friends." Jorgen said clearly bored by the conversation now, "Look, I'm still naked. I'll just give you guys this scanner here and I'll be going."

With that Jorgen disappeared with an explosive poof, leaving Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda alone in the room in complete silence. Before anyone could say anything footsteps could be heard coming towards Timmy's room. Quickly Cosmo and Wanda poofed back into the fish bowl as the door opened.

"Hey bro, what's wrong? I heard you scream earlier." it was Tommy, Timmy's brother. Though, Timmy could swear that he was an only child again the last time he wished for a brother.

"Tommy? I thought you were gone!" Timmy said in shock.

"And I remember you were a boy, but I guess I have a sister instead. Anyway, I just flew back from Tibecuador last week. Mom and Dad picked me up when they were coming back from ski trip. Which I realize doesn't make sense since it's the summer." Tommy said, taking the fact that his brother was now his sister really well, "Well, we better go down to eat breakfast, Mom and Dad are waiting."

With that Tommy grabbed Timmy, put him on his shoulders and then ran down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Timmy sad awkwardly between Tommy and their dad. Timmy's Dad was staring him with intense concentration. Slowly he turned towards his wife, who was busy cooking breakfast.

"Honey? Do you remember us ever having a daughter?" Timmy's Dad asked.

"You mean the one we always wanted, but ended up having a son instead?" Timmy's Mom asked back.

"I only remember having one son, and I guess that's Tommy. That means we do have a daughter!" Timmy's Dad said as if he were hit with revelation.

A shattering sound was heard as Timmy's Mom had dropped the plate she was holding. She had an absolutely ecstatic look on her face.

"We do? Why didn't I know about this? I have so many things I've always wanted to do with my daughter! You boys will have to find you own breakfast. We're going shopping!" Timmy's Mom said excitedly, while Tommy was busy cleaning up the mess his mother had just made.

"Shopping? I don't want to go shopping!" Timmy protested, "Besides, I'm hungry!"

Timmy's mom fastened a grip on Timmy's wrist and had already began dragging him out the door, "Relax... oh dear, I want to call you Timmy, but that's not a very cute name. Let's see, we'll call you... Timantha! How's that sound?"

"Not very creative," Timmy said in a frustrated manner.

"Anyway, we'll eat after we buy you some cute clothes, so stop whining and let's go!" Timmy's Mom said, and with that they were out the door and headed towards the mall.


	5. Chapter 5

How did this happen? There Timmy was, standing in a changing room with a pile of the most girly clothes ever conceived, and he was the one who had to try them on. All of the articles of clothing were dresses, skirts, blouses, tops, and... oh no, underwear. As Timmy saw the forbidden pieces of cloth he pressed himself up against the opposite end of the room in fear. This was just too much, his family acted like his sudden change was an everyday occurrence, his fairies couldn't help him, and his body was experiencing new feelings that he wasn't sure he enjoyed or not. While Timmy was fretting about what was happening to him, his fairies poofed into the room.

"Timmy! We tried to come here as soon as we could!" Wanda said as she appeared before Timmy.

"It's about time! Look at what I have to try on!" Timmy exclaimed pointing to the pile of clothes. Next to the pile Cosmo could be seen playing with a pair panties that was on the top of the stack of clothing.

"Cosmo, put those down!" Wanda said, annoyed by her husband then she turned her attention back to Timmy, "We're sorry sport, there's nothing we can do about this right now."

"Fine, I'll take care of this myself. Oh, and one more question. WHY IS TOMMY HERE!" Timmy bursted out.

"Well, let's check. According to this scanner that Jorgen gave us, Tommy really became close friends with you. Besides, I think you were really mean to wish him away in the first place." Wanda told Timmy.

"I have better things to do right now than to here you nagging me," Timmy explained, "Now, I wish Cosmo was somewhere far away so he can't play with my new clothes."

With a poof, Cosmo was gone. Where he went, no one cared.

"Wanda, I'm going to need your help with these. First of all, what's this?" Timmy asked, holding up an odd piece of clothing with straps.

"Uh... well you see... that a..." Wanda stammered seeing what Timmy was holding, "that's a bra."

"Oh," Timmy said cluelessly, "What's a bra?"

Wanda's face turned incredibly red, how did she explain this to Timmy? She decided to give the most straight forward answer possible, "Bras are used to help support a woman's breasts to relieve pressure from their backs and to prevent sagging. As a young girl grows, their breasts will develop in time during puberty. Girls generally go through puberty earlier than boys and end up developing different secondary sexuality traits than males, such as breasts, wide hips, and the monthly period."

Wanda let out a sigh, and then looked at Timmy. Timmy had a vacant look about his face that was turning very red, very slowly. The silence in the room made things incredibly awkward and the heat from Timmy's reddening face turned the room into a sauna.

"WHA-!" Timmy was interrupted by Wanda as he was about to throw a fit.

"Look, I know it's awkward now, but I'm sure you'll enjoy womanhood far more than manhood. I know, you turned me into a man before." Wanda said hesitantly, but firmly, trying to calm Timmy down.

"I don't care! I was born a boy, and dang it all, I'm going to die as a boy!" Timmy stated, with a burning desire in his eyes, "All we have to do is find out who became my friend the last time I was a girl and everything will go back to normal!"

Suddenly a knock could be heard from the dressing room door and Timmy's Mom's voice could be heard, "Timantha, dear? Is everything alright? You've been in there for a while now."

"Uh... yeah mom, I'm just trying to figure out how to wear this, um... bra thing." Timmy said nervously, then whispered back to Wanda, "Look, do what you can to find out who's keeping me like this and meet me back home with any information you find."

"Roger!" Wanda said, relieved she didn't have to stay with Timmy in the dressing room anymore. With a wave of her wand she poofed out of the room.

Just as Wanda poofed away, Timmy's Mom entered and looked down at Timmy, who looked back at her with a shocked face. Timmy's Mom bent down and picked up a lacy red bra and then made her way to Timmy.

"Silly, if you were having such a hard time with this then you should have asked for help. Now take off your shirt," Timmy's Mom said with a smile.

Timmy was about to run for his life, but his mom had already grabbed him and ripped his shirt off. Before he knew it, his arms were put through the straps of the unspeakable undergarment and was fastened in place.

"There, that wasn't so bad," Timmy's Mom said, "and a perfect fit too! You certainly do have a large chest for such a young age, you're almost a B cup!"

"A what cup?" Timmy asked, but before he could get an answer the pile of clothes was dropped on top of him.

"Enough questions for now, try these on quickly and then we can go and get something to eat," Timmy's Mom said as she made her way for the door.

"Why aren't there any pants in this pile?" Timmy quickly asked before she had left.

"Because pants aren't cute," Timmy's Mom said cheerily, and with that she was gone. Leaving Timmy alone with a pile of clothes that, just the week before, he never imagined he'd have to wear.

Timmy knew when he was beat. If he wanted to ever leave that dressing room he would have to try the clothes on. Timmy reached into the pile of clothes and pulled out one of the pieces of clothes that Cosmo had been playing with earlier. It looked kind of like one of his pieces of underwear, except it was smaller, more elastic, and much more narrow up front. Timmy figured he could put it on the same way. Slowly he undid his pants, but quickly pulled his hands back as he remembered he was missing his lower tackle. Before he removed his pants he turned to to mirror in the room. In the glass was a young adolescent girl, wearing nothing but a lacy bra, and pants that didn't suit her. Timmy leaned in closer and observed his face, it was his, but at the same time it wasn't. He felt strange, and kind of embarrassed, by the fact that he was kind of attracted by his own reflection. The thought of it made his body feel very warm. This shocked Timmy, he never had this feeling when he was a boy. He didn't want to think about it, so he just turned his back to the mirror and began to change into the clothing that was placed before him.

Timmy was sitting in the mall food court while his mom went to get something to eat. Timmy's Mom had made Timmy try on a few hundred outfits, but in the end only purchased a rough twenty. Currently Timmy was wearing a a plaid jumper with a pink blouse underneath, some thigh high socks with black Mary Jane slippers, and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a large pink ribbon. He felt like a fool, and he didn't like the way the clothes felt either. As a boy the clothes just hung off of his body and moved comfortably with his movements, as a girl all his clothes were tight in specific places and the materials were softer than he was used to. That, and the breeze he was feeling between his legs didn't bode well with him.

Timmy's Mom arrived at their table with two salads in her hand. She placed one in front of Timmy and was met with a questioning look.

"Salad? Why'd you buy salad? Why didn't you go for burgers, or maybe pizza?" Timmy asked, picking at a crouton on his salad.

"Girls eat salad silly, anything else would make you fat," Timmy's Mom said, covering her own salad with ranch dressing.

Timmy would have said something, but if any of his previous endeavors that day had taught him anything, it was that he couldn't win an argument with his mom. Besides, he was hungry enough to eat anything right about now, even if it was just rabbit food. As Timmy began to nibble on a carrot a piercing shriek could be heard in the food court.

"Timantha? Timantha, is that really you?" a feminine voice could be heard over the crowds of people.

A figure could be seen running toward where Timmy and his mom were sitting. The figure was dressed in a red baseball cap, purple sweater, and red jeans. The person in question stopped at their table and was breathing heavily and had an overjoyed look on her face.

It was Trixie in her boy disguise.


End file.
